Double identité
by yuki332
Summary: Et si Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient pas d'autres identités mais d'autres personnes ? Et si ce Chat Noir prenait le contrôle d'Adrien ? Et si...
1. Prologue

Voila ! o/ Internet est de retour donc je peux enfin poster ce petit (PETIT) Prologue de ma fic sur Miraculous :3  
J'espère que le prologue va vous donner envie de lire la suite !  
Bonne lecture o/ (et laissez donc une review ^^)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_ (lire avec la musique "In the Rain" - juste pour l'ambiance niark *coeur*)

\- Chat…

Celui qu'elle nommait ainsi ne ressemblait plus au Chat Noir que l'on connaissait. Cette chose… Même ses yeux étaient méconnaissables. Habituellement verts brillants, ils étaient à présent remplis de haine, fendus par un fin éclair noir.  
\- Chat, chat je t'en prie…

Ladybug était à terre, allongée devant lui. Epuisée, elle tentait de garder les yeux ouverts. La pluie tombait lentement, se mélangeant au sang qui s'échappait de sa tête. Ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues et venaient rejoindre les gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol. Elle se rendait compte maintenant. Elle se rendait compte de tout. Mais c'était trop tard...

Alors que son sang s'échappait de son thorax, transpercé par un tuyau de fer logé entre deux de ses côtes, elle se remémorait des souvenirs. Tous ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Sa rencontre avec Alya, sa rencontre avec Tikki, sa vie en tant que Ladybug, ses aventures contre Le Papillon accompagné de Chat Noir… Et celui qu'elle chérissait le plus, ce jour de pluie, celui où elle était tombée amoureuse d'Adrien. Elle espérait que ces souvenirs resteraient toujours gravés dans sa mémoire.

Un grognement retentit, la ramenant à la triste réalité à laquelle elle faisait face.

C'était fini.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il était cent fois plus fort qu'un être akumatisé.

Elle l'avait perdu, elle avait tout perdu.

La bête noir qui était devant elle rugit, puis hurla d'une voix grave et rauque un mot familier.

"Cataclysme"

Sa main dégageait une forte aura destructrice dont la force semblait provenir de l'Enfer lui-même.

Lentement, ses griffes de ténèbres se rapprochaient du visage de Ladybug, mais s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres.

Elle ferma les yeux et chuchota:

\- Vas-y, finissons-en. Si c'est la seule chose qui peut te délivrer, fais-le.

A cet instant, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Un sourire comme jamais elle n'en avait fait. Puis dans un dernier souffle, alors qu'elle était à peine consciente, ces mots franchirent ses lèvres:

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Prochaine fic publiée: ? (je sais pas parce que le travail et Miraculous puis /BAM)


	2. Chapitre 1

Tadaaaaa ! Enfin le voila, le petit chapitre 1 o/ j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire (personnellement je me hype moi même x') mais comme c'est moi qui écrit je peux pas juste attendre la suite... x') ) Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, pensez à la review qui fait plaisir et désolée pour le temps d'attente probable pour le chapitre 2 o/ ^^'

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_** ("In the Rain" marche ici aussi, surtout entre la 4e et 5e ligne)

 _Trois jours plus tôt…_

\- Chat !

\- Pas de problème My Lady !

Sans un mot de plus, ayant parfaitement compris l'idée de sa Buguinette adorée, il se rua sur Royal Teach avec agilité, évitant toutes les feuilles tranchantes qu'elle lui lançait dans un "Hé ! c'est toi qui le paie ce papier ? Pense un peu aux arbres !"

Royal Teach, c'était le nom de la super-vilaine qui leur faisait face, et qui n'était autre que Mme Bustier, la professeur de français du collège. Un Akuma s'était logé dans son cahier d'appel après qu'elle ait été licenciée à cause du pouvoir abusif d'une charmante peste blonde dénommé Chloé.

Depuis, elle envoyait des feuilles tranchantes où bon lui semblait, en essayant de retrouver celle qui avait causé son akumatisation, puis, bien évidemment, elle comptait s'emparer des Miraculous des deux héros.

Après toutes ses esquives, Chat Noir finit par atteindre l'ennemi, qui, à force de reculer, trébucha sur un tuyau d'arrosage qui trainait dans le parc. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son premier réflexe fut de balancer de nouveau ses feuilles de papier, feuilles qui atterrirent tout droit dans l'imprimante que Ladybug tenait entre les mains, et qui, bien sûr, était encore un objet farfelu invoqué par le _Lucky Charm_ , effectué quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- On t'a dit de pas gaspiller ! cria l'héroïne coccinelle, un air malin affiché sur son visage.

Tout le papier engloutit par l'objet magique ressortit avec une vitesse fulgurante, et vinrent se coller autour de Royal Teach. Celle ci lâcha son cahier pour essayer de limiter la centaine de feuilles qui s'agglutinaient autour d'elle, sans grand succès.

Chat Noir, qui était juste à côté, voulu ramasser l'objet où s'était logé l'Akuma, mais sa main se posa sur celle de Ladybug.

Il en profita un instant pour regarder ses grand yeux bleus. Il aimait ses yeux. Ils lui donnaient l'impression de voir l'océan, la mer, endroits que jamais Adrien n'aurait osé imaginer voir, vivant chez son paternel.  
Il scruta encore ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Ce sourire qu'elle avait parfois, ce sourire qui pouvait vous faire tout oublier… Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.  
Une mèche bleu nuit qui glissa sur le visage de la justicière coccinelle modifia le cours de ses pensées. Ondulée, elle lui passait légèrement sur les yeux, et renforçait le bleu de ses iris. Elle était magnifique.

Il était persuadé qu'il la connaissait dans la vrai vie. Mais elle voulait que leur identité reste secrète, alors il ne disait rien.

Subjugué par la beauté de celle qu'il aimait, il approcha doucement sa main de cette mèche rebelle, mais avant qu'il ne pu la toucher, Ladybug le sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Ch-Chat, il faut libérer l'Akuma !

\- Heu oui bien sûr ! Je t'en prie My L-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Royal Teach, qui avait réussi à se libérer de ses feuilles, le tira en arrière. Malgré ça, il jurerait avoir vu sa partenaire rougir.

En express, Ladybug déchira le cahier, et dès que l'Akuma s'envola, elle le libéra du mal qui le rongeait.

Tout revint à la normal, tout ce qui avait été coupé repris sa forme d'origine et Mme Bustier récupéra son apparence en se demandant ce qui s'était passé.

Chat Noir se releva, et devant lui se tenait Ladybug, le poing tendu, souriante.

Il colla son poing au sien et, comme à chaque fois, ils se félicitèrent mutuellement avec un "Bien joué !".

Seulement, cette fois, alors que Ladybug s'apprêtait à partir, Chat noir lui attrapa la main, timide et hésitant. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et regarda ses grands yeux verts qui fuyaient les siens. Il avait perdu toute son assurance, et, alors qu'il était totalement désemparé, elle se surprit à le trouver mignon.

\- M-my Lady ! Puis-je te parler un instant ?

Il savait déjà la réponse. Il ne restait plus qu'un point sur les boucles d'oreilles coccinelle. Il aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt…

\- Chat… C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas utilisé ton _Cataclysme_ que je peux rester avec toi, désolée, mais je dois y vraiment y aller là…

Il prit une grande inspiration, lui lâcha la main, et sembla reprendre son assurance. Les mots qui suivirent, personne ne sait s'il les avait dit pour rire, ou s'il les pensait vraiment:

\- Et ce soir au coucher du Soleil ? Sur les toits ? Vers la tour Eiffel ?

Peut-être lui avaient-ils seulement échappé. Car il connaissait, là encore, déjà la réponse.

Il resta planté là, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en lui répondant qu'elle avait déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Chat Noir courut se réfugier dans un coin où il était seul, et se détransforma.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Plagg, tu crois qu'elle m'as pris au sérieux ? chuchota Adrien.

\- Pas du tout. Je peux avoir du camembert ?

En guise de réponse, il lui jeta le sac.

Il resta assis là quelques minutes, à réfléchir.

Si elle ne le prenait jamais au sérieux, comment pourrait-il le lui dire ?...

Il se leva, récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers le collège. Il lui restait encore toute la journée de cours, l'horloge indiquant seulement 10h26. Il pourrait peut-être se changer les idées comme ça…

* * *

\- Tu as été géniale Marinette ! complimenta Tikki avant de manger une nouvelle bouchée du délicieux cookie qu'elle tenait entre ses pattes.

\- Merci Tikki, mais c'est en partie grâce à toi et à…

" _Et à Chat Noir_ " finit-elle intérieurement après s'être rendue compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle entendit son nom derrière elle. Elle cacha Tikki des yeux d'Alya juste à temps.

\- Mais où étais tu passée ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais réussi à sortir ! Comme ils ont voulu "nous garder à l'abris de tout danger", je n'ai pas pu filmer les exploits de Ladybug ! se plaignit la métisse.

\- Calme toi Alya…

Marinette sortit son téléphone et le montra à son amie.

\- Ladybug a filmé pour toi !

Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, et déjà, elle mettait en ligne la vidéo sur le Ladyblog.

Mais la fille aux couettes n'écoutait plus les remerciement de son amie. Son attention était à cent pourcent monopolisée par un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds du nom d'Adrien.

\- C'est moi ou il a pas l'air dans son assiette ton futur mari ? demanda Alya qui avait retrouvé son calme.

\- A-Alya !

Cette simple appellation suffit à la rendre rouge pivoine.

"... _Marinette Agrest… ça sonne plutôt pas mal…_ "

\- Sinon, repris l'ex-Lady Wifi, tu compte faire quelque chose pour lui ? Par exemple, je sais pas moi… Tu voulais pas l'inviter à un rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Elle avait chuchoté cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de son amie, qui s'était immédiatement figée en imaginant le pire. En exagérant _un tout petit peu_ les conséquences, comme elle le fait si bien.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur son sort, car Alya la poussa lorsque Adrien arriva devant elles.

\- Heu B-Bondie Adrijou, heu non, bonjour A-Adrien !...

L'interpellé s'arrêta mais garda la tête basse.

\- Tu sais Marinette, on s'est déjà vu avant l'intervention de Royal Teach…

\- Ha ha heu oui c'est vrai tu as raison !...

" _Ha mais quelle boulet je fais ! Je suis même pas capable d'aligner deux mots en plus !_ " se maudit-elle. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer. " _Imagine que tu es Ladybug…_ "

\- Adrien… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, timide, le visage rougissant.

Il parut réfléchir un instant, mais ne dit rien.

\- A-Adrien… Est-ce que… est-ce que… Tu fais quelques chose après les cours ?

Elle crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Elle l'avait fait ! Ne manquait plus que la réponse… Elle s'imaginait déjà avec lui au parc, ou même devant la tour Eiffel, en train de manger une crêpe Chantilly-Nut-

\- Désolé, pas ce soir, j'ai… déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Marinette serrait les poings. Elle ne sentait pas la main de son amie posé sur son épaule, cette main qui se voulait rassurante et sur qui elle pouvait se reposer. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais la voix du jeune homme l'en tira.

\- Si… Si tu aimes quelqu'un… qui ne te porte pas d'attention et qui ne te prend pas aux sérieux malgré tout ce que tu essaies de lui montrer… Qu'est ce que tu ferais, Marinette ?

Il la regardait dans les yeux à présent. Son regard émeraude plongé dans son regard saphir. Il n'avait jamais remarqué l'océan dans ses yeux, comme elle n'avait jamais remarqué ses yeux de chat.

" _Je ne suis pas Ladybug…_ "

Elle ferma les yeux et lui répondit simplement:

\- Je pense qu'après lui avoir montré que je tiens à lui…

" _Sans le masque..._ "

\- ...après lui avoir montré qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi, je le regarderai droit dans les yeux et je lui dirai...

" _...je suis juste Marinette…_ "

\- ..."Je t'aime".

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que son visage affichait toujours un sourire radieux.

Après ça, elle prétexta avoir perdu quelque chose en classe, et elle s'enfuit se cacher.

Alors, elle s'adossa au mur et pleura.

S'en était trop pour elle, Adrien qui déclinait son invitation, Adrien qui aimait quelqu'un et qui lui demandait ses conseils…

C'était le pire scénario qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Elle qui avait imaginé passer sa fin de journée avec Adrien… Alya avait déjà prévu de passer sa soirée avec Nino… Elle sera donc seule…

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle retourna en classe, pour le cour de 11h.

Personne ni d'Alya ni d'Adrien n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être en avaient-ils discuté entre eux ?... Elle chassa cette idée, cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Le professeur parlait et expliquait des consignes, et on ne pouvait pas dire que Marinette suivait le cour. Elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle revoyait les yeux verts d'Adrien, elle pensa immédiatement à Chat Noir.

Qu'elle rapprochement avait-elle fait, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle se rappela de la proposition de son acolyte.

Bingo.

Au lieu de passer la soirée à se morfondre seule dans sa chambre, elle pourrait être en compagnie de Chat Noir ! C'est vrai que quand elle y réfléchissait, même simplement, il avait toujours été là pour elle, et combien de fois se sont-ils sauver, l'un comme l'autre ? C'était seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que, tout comme Adrien, il était indispensable à sa vie. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui… Pourquoi le remarquait-elle seulement maintenant ?!... Ses sentiments s'embrouillaient. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner.

Chat Noir ? Adrien ?

Adrien ? Chat Noir ?

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent, vu de loin… Mais leur comportement est totalement différent ! Elle se rappela la tête mignonne qu'avait fait Chat Noir le matin même.

Après tout… Qui est-il sous le masque ? Peut-être est-il comme elle ?. Peut-être qu'en réalité, il n'est pas du tout sûr de lui ?.. Et si… Et si Chat Noir était Adrien ?... Et si Adrien était Chat Noir ?...

Elle sentit sa tête basculer, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Marinette se réveillait doucement d'un monde rempli de Chat Noir et de Ladybug, ainsi que de plusieurs autre Miraculous qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont celui du Papillon qui lui avait semblé totalement inoffensif…

Elle émergeait difficilement, et alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore adapté à la lumière, elle entendit une voix s'exclamer:

\- Ha, tu es enfin réveillée !

Son visage encore engourdi par le sommeil, elle se redressa lentement et se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu as fais un malaise en cours ce matin, tu étais fiévreuse, alors on t'a conduit à l'infirmerie. Là il est quinze heures, tu devrais manger quelque chose. L'infirmière va bientôt revenir de toute façon.

Marinette regarda le sourire qui lui était adressé, avant de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle était dans le lit de l'infirmerie, certes… mais à ses côtés se trouvait un garçon. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds. Avec des yeux verts. Et des oreilles de chats.

Son cerveau se mit à penser un peu trop vite pour sa tête fiévreuse, et le chat noir qui était à ses côtés, pour elle ne savait quelles raison, l'aida à se rallonger.

Elle venait de se souvenir à quoi elle pensait avant de s'évanouir.

Adrichat.

Le nom lui était venu naturellement.

Si seulement c'était lui…

\- Adrien…murmura-t-elle.

\- Adrien est parti à son cour de Chinois, expliqua Chat Noir, visiblement anxieux par cette question.

\- Hm, donc ce n'est pas toi…

Chat Noir plissait les yeux sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ces mots. Mais Marinette commençait à l'intriguer et, en dehors du fait qu'il se faisait du souci pour sa camarade, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était là. Ses yeux, son sourire… Il se rapprochait beaucoup de ceux de sa Lady. Mais tout opposait Marinette et Ladybug… Il exclua cette possibilité. De toute façon, Ladybug avait été claire à ce sujet: ils fallaient qu'ils gardent leurs identités secrètes.

Il s'approcha de la fiévreuse et l'observa un instant.

Elle s'était rendormie, et une mèche ondulée venait cacher ses yeux.

\- Tu lui ressembles… murmura-t-il.

Il approcha sa main de cette mèche rebelle, mais se retint de la toucher.

Il l'observa une dernière fois, comme pour graver cette image dans son esprit, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, par laquelle il sortit sans un bruit.

\- Chat… susurra-t-elle dans son sommeil une fois qu'il fut parti.

* * *

\- Ça va aller Marinette ?

\- Mais oui Tikki, puis je vais juste me promener et m'asseoir sur un toit, c'est pas comme si j'allais devoir attraper des Akumas !

\- Si tu le dis…

Marinette balaya la chambre du regard, et contempla les photos d'Adrien. Elle avait bien réfléchi, et si Adrien aimait déjà quelqu'un, elle souhaiterait juste son bonheur. Sauf si c'était Chloé. Elle pouvait mettre ses sentiments de côté, même si cela lui paraissait bien compliqué, mais elle ne le ferait pas si c'était Miss Peste.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur le réveil. 17h38. Il était vraiment temps d'y aller.

Comme pour toutes ses métamorphoses, elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer.

Contrairement à son habitude, son air était pensif, sa voix était faible, ses mouvements étaient lent, sans doute lié à sa fièvre encore présente.

Elle monta sur le toît et s'élança vers le lieu de son rendez-vous, priant pour que Chat Noir y soit, malgré qu'elle ait décliné son invitation.

* * *

Chat Noir était assis sur le toît qui faisait face à la tour Eiffel.

Il attendait ici depuis presque une heure.

Le clocher indiquait 18h02, et le Soleil commençait à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'une agréable couleur orangée.

\- Elle ne viendra pas…

Il avait continué d'espérer, les paroles de Marinette lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire.

Assis sur la toiture, la tête cachée dans ses genoux, il pleurait en silence.

\- Elle ne me prend pas au sérieux… Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?...

Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, lorsqu'un bruit retentit derrière lui.

D'un bond, il se releva, essuyant au passage son visage de son bras, avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux. Devant lui se trouvait une magnifique demoiselle tout de rouge vêtue, ses yeux bleus soigneusement encadrés par un masque.

\- Je suis encore en retard on dirait !... dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait désolée. Mais j'ai dû retourner sur mes pas pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Il me semble que tu aimes les croissants, alors j'en ai pris aussi.

Chat Noir n'y croyait pas. S'était-il endormi ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? A vrai dire, il s'en fichait bien, tant qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec elle, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il retint ses larmes de joie, et se jeta sur elle avant de l'enlacer en souriant.

\- C'est pas grave Buguinette !

\- Wow, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire Chaton ?

Elle le repoussa d'une main, regardant ailleurs, souriant elle aussi. En vérité, elle était extrêmement contente qu'il soit là, et elle avait du mal à le cacher.  
Un étrange bruit la sortie de ses pensées. Elle compris presque immédiatement d'où il provenait lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le visage de Chat Noir. Il avait un tête enfantine adorable, et elle aurait juré que, sur le plan astral, il lui envoyait des coeurs avec les yeux. Il était trop heureux, et le doux son qui provenait de sa gorge le trahissait.

\- Chaton… t'es au courant que tu ronronnes là ? l'informa-t-elle en riant.

\- Que…

Chat Noir, qui venait de s'en apercevoir, devient rouge pivoine puis se retourna en portant ses mains à sa gorge, espérant étouffer le bruit.

" _Rhaaa, pourquoi faut que ça arrive maintenant ?! La honte… Et en plus ça s'arrête pas !_ "

Les viennoiseries posées sur la toiture, Ladybug se tenait le ventre, morte de rire devant le spectacle que lui offrait Chat Noir.

" _Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !..."_ pensa-t-il avant que ne lui vienne son idée qu'il qualifia de "parfaite".

Alors que la superhéroïne coccinelle riait toujours, il se rapprocha, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui fit un baisemain, avant de rajouter, ronronnant:

\- My Lady, ça me fait chaud au coeur de vous voir si joyeuse, j'aimerais vous voir comme ça tous les jours. Vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi !

Il n'eut même pas à attendre pour contempler le résultat qu'il espérait. La demoiselle le regardait, le visage entièrement teinté de rouge, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Elle ne savait comment réagir, mais ces mots lui allèrent droit au coeur.

\- Chat… se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Alors que ses sentiments s'embrouillaient de nouveau, elle sentit sa fièvre remonter.

Entre temps, Chat Noir s'était relevé, et se tenait en face d'elle. Il lui avait lâché la main, et essayait de cacher sa gêne, mais celle-ci était trahie par les rougeurs de ses joues. " _C'est maintenant…_ "  
Il inspira profondément.

\- Aujourd'hui quelqu'un m'a dit, enfin non, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire, qu'après avoir montré qu'on tenait à une personne, après lui avoir montré qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en nous… on peux lui dire ce que l'on ressent.

Ladybug avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Chat Noir. Ces mots… c'est ceux qu'elle avait dit à Adiren ce matin ! Elle allait reprendre ses théories sur Adrichat, mais ne le fit pas. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un dire ça… Et plus tôt, il avait dit qu'Adrien était à son cour de chinois, et elle ne se rappelait plus de quelle façon cela avait été dit… Elle laissa tomber, et se concentra sur Chat Noir. Il s'était rapproché, et son visage était à une vingtaine de centimètre du sien. Ce regard vert… Ladybug jurait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il était difficile de faire des comparaisons entre des yeux de chat et des yeux d'homme…

Le silence qui les entourait lui fit remarquer que Chat Noir ne ronronnait plus.

C'était sérieux.

Il reprit et elle écouta attentivement.

\- My Lady… jusqu'ici, on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre… On rigole ensemble, on sauve Paris ensemble, on s'est même déjà sauvé la vie…

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, essayant de noyer toute sa gêne dans l'océan des yeux de Ladybug.

Il ne devait pas fuir.

Pas maintenant.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… après tout ce temps passé ensemble… à te regarder, à me battre à tes côté, à parler et rire avec toi…

Il ferma les yeux. Pour se donner plus de courage ou parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse qui lui serait donné, il ne savait pas lui même.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Ladybug.

Il se retourna avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Qu'avait-il fait ? Cela briserait peut-être leur amitié... Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences.

\- Chat… Je…

Le silence était pesant, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et la nuit commençait à les envelopper tendrement, le frais se faisant ressentir.

L'héroïne aux yeux bleus réfléchissait à toute allure, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Elle aimait Adrien. Ça, elle en était sûr.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Chat Noir lui était inconnu.  
Elle ne le voyait pas en temps que simple ami, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas non plus qu'il puisse devenir son petit copain… Mais après tout, ce n'était pas de l'amour n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai, il était trop sûr de lui, trop séducteur, toujours là pour fanfaronner et faire des jeux de mots pas drôle…

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

Et si tout ça, c'était seulement pour l'impressionner ? L'impressionner justement pour lui montrer qu'il était là ? Lui montrer que… " _qu'il est là pour moi…_ "

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses sentiments penchait pour Adrien… Pas pour Chat Noir... Pourtant, elle continuait de se poser des questions. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment elle voyait Chat Noir.  
C'est donc basé sur ses certitudes qu'elle commença:

\- Je suis désolée Chat Noir… Je… J'aime déjà quelqu'un…

\- Je m'en doutais… répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Il y eu un court silence, puis Ladybug reprit la parole:

\- J'aime quelqu'un, mais c'est à peine s'il sait que j'existe… C'est stupide pas vrai ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis il se tourna vers elle avant d'ajouter sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire:.

\- Et laisse moi deviner, il est beau, intelligent, son regard t'hypnotise et son sourire te fait fondre ?

Il lui tourna le dos et marcha vers le bout du toît, tête basse.

\- Heureux de savoir que tu ressentes ça toi aussi. C'est juste dommage que ce ne soit pas envers moi…

\- Chat, attend !

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il avait sauté par terre. Elle se pencha pour l'apercevoir, mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'inconnu envers lui...

\- Chat...

Elle s'écroula et commença à pleurer.

\- Chat… Chat excuse moi…

Elle se détransforma, les larmes ne cessant de couler.

Elle était soudainement remplie d'un vide. Comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux, comme si il lui manquait toute une partie de son existence.

* * *

 _Adrien…_

\- Je sais elle ne m'aimera jamais ! hurla Adrien, recroquevillé contre un mur de sa chambre.

Il avait dû courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour qu'elle ne voit pas le flot de larmes qui inondait son visage.

 _Tu envies ce garçon n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Non, je suis content pour elle, si elle trouve l'âme soeur, tant mieux, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse…

 _Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Tu le sais aussi._

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il devait manger quelque chose. Il en sortit une boite ronde et la posa sur la table.

\- J'essaie de rester calme Plagg… Puis pour l'instant ça va, apparement il ne fait pas attention à elle…

 _Mais ça ne va pas rester comme ça. Si ça se trouve dans quelques jours elle sera en couple avec lui et ils se tiendront par la main…_

Adrien avait des images qui apparaissait toutes seules dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher.  
En guise de réponse, il porta à sa bouche le morceaux de camembert qu'il venait de couper.

 _...puis ils s'enlaceront…_

\- Plagg arrête ça.

Sa voix était sèche.

Il sentit sa colère et sa haine monter en flèche.

Il savait déjà ce que le Kwami allait ajouter.

Il avait déjà l'image en tête.

 _...et comme tout bon couple ils s'emb-_

\- JE T'AI DEMANDÉ DE TE TAIRE ! hurla Adrien, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit aucun Kwami.

\- Plagg ? reprit-il doucement.

Il s'était tu. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Seulement un silence, un silence lourd et pesant.

\- Plagg ? répéta-t-il.

Prit d'un élan de panique, il fouilla sa chambre, regardant sous le lit, sous le bureau, sous la table, même à l'étage. Mais il n'était nul part.

Effrayé, il entra dans la salle de bain. Vide. Comme le reste.

\- Plagg, Plagg, où te caches-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

 _Mais je suis juste là, Adrien._

La voix semblait venir de derrière lui, alors par réflexe il se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec un miroir, dans lequel il ne vit que son reflet.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir.

\- Que, qu'est ce que…?!

Il vérifia par lui même et constata que c'était bel et bien réel.

Derrière lui gesticulait quelque chose de long, fin, noir et velu.

Une queue de chat.

Il s'aperçut également que ses ongles étaient devenus des griffes… et qu'il voyait étrangement bien dans cette salle de bain, alors que par précipitation, il n'avait pas allumé la lumière.

\- Plagg, qu'est ce qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Il releva la tête vers le miroir et se regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert brillant, la pupille noir était aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

 _Tu n'as pas encore compris ?_

* * *

PS: Comment ça j'ai pris longtemps à poster ? Non, c'est juste mon internet qui n'est pas rentré de vacances... Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017 :p


End file.
